Sexy Boy
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: Torrie Wilson has gone off Carlito because he doesn’t want her, Torrie sets her eyes on the sexy wwe champion John Cena, will she get what her heart desires and will the beautiful diva finally find someone to love and hold her for her life.
1. Crushes

**Hiya guys, Here's another TorriexJohn one shot, I got the idea today so enjoy luv Kelly xxxxxx**

**Sexy Boy: Torrie Wilson has gone off Carlito because he doesn't want her, Torrie sets her eyes on the sexy wwe champion John Cena, will she get what her heart desires and will the beautiful diva finally find someone to love and hold her for her life. **

**Torrie Wilson was in the women's locker room with her 4 best friends in the world Trish Stratus, Lillian Garcia, Kelly Kelly and Women's champion Mickie James. "So Lila, how do you think who's hot on Raw" Mickie asked her "No one and for last time Mickie, don't call me that okay" Lillian replied **

**"Come on Lil" Torrie told with a smile **

**"No one," Lillian replied **

**"There is someone" Kelly replied with a smile **

**"Okay let's go down the list" Mickie told **

**"Umaga" Kelly said laughing, Torrie and Mickie looked before laughing **

**"Are you kidding, that blob would probably squash me" Lillian said **

**"Okay spirit squad, any of them" Torrie asked laughing **

**"No" Lillian sternly muttered **

**"Randy Orton" Torrie replied, Trish slapped her on the shoulder because Trish fancied him. **

**"Hey!" Trish replied **

**"Oh sorry, you like him don't you" Torrie spoke **

**"No" Trish lied **

**"Then why did you just hit Torrie then" Mickie asked **

**"Okay he is so hot" Trish said in dreamy manner **

**"Yeah and cocky, he's friends with Edge" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah but onscreen he is but I bumped into him a couple of weeks ago, he is so sweet and funny and anyways he hates Edge" Trish told the divas **

**"Okay" **

**"He's Cena best mate" Trish replied, Torrie smiled when she heard that name **

**"John Cena" Lillian replied **

**"Yeah they are great friends off screen," Trish told **

**"Ohh" The rest of the divas said **

**"Well I guess then Randy's okay" Torrie said with a smile **

**"Yeah I guess," Mickie spoke**

**"Yeah, I can't believe Stacy dumped him to be with that Geoff bloke!" Trish told**

**"Stacy's loss is your gain Trish" Torrie replied **

**"Right well I better go" Lillian said getting up, she went to open the door but the divas shut it and cornered her so she couldn't leave **

**"Raw doesn't start in an hour yet, what's your hurry?" Mickie replied with a smile **

**"Well I have to go early," Lillian said **

**"Just tell us who you like?" Trish spoke facing Lillian **

**"Jeff Hardy, sorry Trish" Lillian told because she knew the history Trish and Jeff had**

**"Babe it's fine, I'm glad you fancy Jeff because I think he likes you" Trish said**

**"Really" Lillian asked with a glimmer in her eye **

**"Yep definitely" Torrie spoke, Lillian sweetly smiled she was happy that maybe her and Jeff could be together. **

**"Okay good, do you girlies want to know who I think he's hot" Kelly asked, they all turned and said the same name. **

**"CM PUNK" **

**"How did you know?" Kelly asked **

**"I don't know girl's how did we know," Trish, asked them with sarcasm **

**"We just do, it shows Kel" Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Ohh" Kelly said "Well he is so hot, and cool" **

**"Yeah" The divas agreed to make Kelly happy. **

**"What about you Mickie?" Lillian asked **

**"Trish" Torrie laughed, Mickie threw a pillow at her and Trish slapped the Boise Native on the head **

**"OWW, abuse much" Torrie replied rubbing her head **

**"I like Shawn" Mickie said **

**The divas looked at her before cracking up with laughter, Mickie stared at them and folded her arms "What?" **

**"SHAWN MICHEALS" Torrie laughed **

**"He's so nice" **

**"And ancient, with all the fit guys in the wwe you choose him" Kelly said **

**"What?" Mickie told**

**"Mick, don't get us wrong Shawn is nice and funny just like Hunter, come on DX but honey they are married and you have no hoping hell with Shawn, he loves Becca" Torrie said **

**"Yeah I know, but I still look at him" Mickie said, the divas snickered a little at their mate Mickie James. **

**"Okay Torrie your next," Trish asked **

**"Me" Torrie asked acting dumb **

**"Well do you see someone else with the name Torrie," Trish asked **

**"Yeah come on Tor, you baited us into telling you now it's our turn" Mickie told the Boise native. **

**"Well I liked Carlito but he just wanted to be mates, so didn't work so really there's no one else" Torrie replied **

**"What about John?" Lillian asked **

**"John, JBL" Torrie asked pushing her hair to the back **

**"Which John do you think we're talking about, Cena John Cena" Trish spoke **

**"Yeah, he is hot, and did you know that he was voted as the sexiest man in that people magazine" Mickie told **

**"Yeah I heard that, he has a nice body but I don't know I just see John as a mate" Lillian told **

**"So Torrie do you fancy John?" Trish asked **

**"He's okay" Torrie replied with a smile "I mean did you see what he did at Survivor Series to the Big Show, he lifted him up and give him the FU now that is impressive" **

**"And he's movie star" Kelly said **

**"Yeah and he's just so… What's the word?" Torrie asked dreaming manner **

**"Hot" Mickie asked Torrie just stared like she was in the world of her own **

**"Torrie," Lillian shouted but it didn't move Torrie **

**"Hey daydreamer, snap out of it" Trish clicked her fingers bringing Torrie out of her trance. **

**"Huh sorry what was I saying…" Torrie asked **

**"Dreaming about Cena I think" Kelly replied **

**"Huh, no just thinking" Torrie said **

**"Uh huh about Cena" **

**Torrie turned around to them and asked them "Why do you always have to do this to me when I like someone" **

**"Uh ha, Got it you said like" Trish replied **

**"Give it up Torrie" Lillian spoke **

**"Fine I do like John" Torrie replied giving in to them. **

**"Well Cena is facing Umaga tonight for the wwe championship" Lillian informed**

**"Yeah that is going to be tough," Mickie told**

**"Well I think he will win, I don't know why but I think he will I believe he will" Torrie smiled **

**"Let's hope so" Trish replied **

**"I'm going to get changed" Torrie replied in jeans with a pink top and black heels. **

**"What's wrong what you're wearing?" Lillian asked in a white skirt with silver strapless top with black knee boots. **

**"I just want to change," Torrie replied with a smile **

**"Okay then, what change for Cena" Trish giggled in cropped jeans with a light pink tank top with a white jacket. **

**"No" Torrie replied **

**"So why are you changing," Mickie asked **

**"I… shut up" Torrie replied before going into the bathroom. **

**15 minutes later: **

**Torrie opened the door; she was wearing a short denim cream skirt with silver with a black playboy belt. She had a black-diamonded top that cut to her stomach showing off her flat stomach. Torrie grabbed her black see through blouse and attached the hooks together, she straighten it did show a little cleavage while the divas watched her get dolled up. **

**"Torrie, may I say you do look lovely" Trish replied, Torrie smiled and put on her black knee boots. **

**"Really you think," Torrie asked spraying hairspray to fluff up her gold silky bousy curls. **

**"Yeah" The divas told **

**Torrie smiled at them, she attached her silver necklace with a marble pendent attached to it and put in her gold hoops in her ears. Torrie put her hair in a half up and half down ponytail and attached her diamonded butterfly clip. **

**Trish got up and got a strand of Torrie's hair and hanged it loosely near her forehead, Torrie smiled at her before applying her make up. Seeing Torrie get nice and dolled up the rest of divas decided to get dressed up like Torrie. **

**Trish wore a light pink short skirt, with a black crop top with white knee boots **

**Lillian slipped into a white short sparkling dress with cream heels showing off her lovely legs. **

**Kelly wore a very short pink skirt with a black bikini top with black stilettos**

**Mickie wore a red short skirt, with a black halter neck jersey top with her black knee boots. **

**"Wow we do look hot," Torrie giggled **

**"Everyone ready to go out and play" Trish snickered **

**"Hell yeah" Mickie replied with a smile **

**"Well let's go ladies" Kelly told laughing **

**The divas all left the locker room and went on a path to get what each of their hearts desired. **

**End of chapter 1, Hoped you liked it i was going to make this a one shot but I guess I got more ideas lol Anyways review thanks **

**Chapter 2: Time to play **


	2. You'll find someone

**Chapter 2: **

**John Cena, DX, CM Punk, Randy and Jeff Hardy were all in backstage talking about anything in general. **

"**So John you ready to face Umaga" Triple H asked **

"**Yeah, never back down and never quit" John said with a smile **

"**And never think" Shawn added, John turned to the showstopper and glared at him. **

"**I know it's going to be tough but Umaga seems to think he's the best so I'm going to show Mr undefeated what raw is all about" John said **

"**John you do realise this is the same guy who put you through a blackboard, beat you once and hit you in the head with monitor and knocking you out" Jeff reminded **

"**Yes" John said **

"**Ohh that's good then" Randy replied, "Because it's going to be tough" **

"**I am aware of that," John told them **

"**Do you guys hear that Carlito dumped Torrie last week," Hunter asked, John listened and thought in his head how could Carlito dump a sexy and caring woman like Torrie. **

"**Seriously" CM Punk asked **

"**Yeah Stephanie told me, apparently Torrie was really cut up about it" Hunter said **

"**How do you know that?" John asked **

"**Because Torrie spend all night last night talking to Stephanie about it, I know that because of the lack of sleep" Hunter said **

"**Ohh" They said**

"**I can't see why Carlito would dump Torrie, I mean she's hot, caring such a sweet…." Hunter started**

"**Hunter" John said **

"**Uhh" Hunter replied **

"**Your married and loyal to Steph, you shouldn't' be tempted by any of girl" Shawn said **

"**Yeah" Randy agreed **

"**Steph knows I love her, she's everything to me and my little precious daughter Aurora" Hunter told with a smile **

"**And anyway Shawn you told me last week you liked Mickie" Hunter told **

"**No, no I don't I… I" Shawn said**

"**Shawn don't have yourself a panic attack, it doesn't matter you can like some other people just be loyal to Becca" John said **

"**Yeah I guess, Mickie is a sweet girl" Shawn replied **

"**Yeah" Hunter said with his arm around Shawn **

"**Hi guys" The divas told **

**The superstars all turned around and looked at the beautiful divas. **

"**Hey" **

"**Hi" Kelly Kelly told with a smile looking at Punk **

"**Hey Kelly, wow you look nice" Punk replied smiling at her **

"**Thanks," Kelly smiled at him **

"**Hey Jeff" Lillian told **

"**Hi Lillian," Jeff said turning around, he turned back but ended up facing her again because of the way she looked. Jeff's heart stopped when he saw the dazzling raw announcer. **

"**Hey Shawn, how are you?" Mickie asked **

**Shawn looked at her and stuttered, "I'm…good" **

"**Cool" Mickie smiled, she grew closer to the showstopper while Trish and Randy were having their own conversation. **

"**Hi John" Torrie smiled **

**John looked at her, he's jaw nearly fell to the floor after his eyes met the sexy Torrie Wilson; he placed his baseball black cap back on top of his head before turning to her "Hey Torrie," **

**Torrie smiled at him, John smiled back at her **

"**God she's so prefect" John thought as he stared at the glowing Torrie**

"**Raw is about to start, I better go" Lillian told **

"**I'll walk you to the curtain I have too go that way anyway" Jeff told, he wanted too be with Lillian as long as he could **

"**Really" Lillian said **

"**You know bro, if I didn't know you any better I think you liked Lillian" Matt asked his brother. **

"**Yeah, well she is hot" Jeff whispered back before leaving with Lillian **

"**I better go too" CM punk said**

"**I'll come with you" Kelly replied, Punk looked and smiled **

"**Yeah okay" Punk told, Kelly came into him while he put his arms around her as they walked off. **

"**Come on Shawn we better get ready" Hunter told, Shawn nodded and turned to Mickie. **

"**Do you want come?" Shawn asked her, Mickie beamed and nodded **

"**Yeah okay" Mickie told, DX put both their arms around her walking off. **

"**Hey Trish want to hang," Randy asked with a smile **

"**Yeah okay see you later" Trish hugged Torrie before leaving with the handsome legend killer. **

"**Okay now that was weird" Torrie spoke **

"**Yeah I think it was intentional," John told**

"**It's not bad is it, I mean being here with me" Torrie asked **

"**No of course not" John replied, Torrie smiled at John **

"**I think they all just wanted to spend some time together that's all" Torrie said**

"**Yeah probably right" John told **

"**I heard about you and Carlito" John told, Torrie looked at him**

"**Yeah well sometimes it just doesn't work out, specially with me it doesn't work out" Torrie replied **

"**Don't worry about it" John told **

"**Yeah well I thought he really liked me I guess not," Torrie said a little upset**

"**You really liked him didn't you?" John asked her **

"**Yeah" Torrie replied **

"**It seems to me that everyone you decide to go for, it ends you getting your heart broken" John said **

**Torrie perked her head up and looked at the wwe champion. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right. Every single time Torrie opened her heart and gave her trust to a man they broke it and made her think she was unlovable and not meant to find happiness. **

"**Torrie I'm not trying to upset you, please cry because of me," John told as he saw tears in Torrie's eyes. **

"**I'm not" Torrie replied, she ended up crying **

"**Oh great you stupid prat" John thought as he watched her cry **

"**Torrie I'm sorry, I'm such a idiot I didn't mean to upset you, and anyway it's their loss" John consoled her **

"**Is there something wrong with me, I am that unlovable" Torrie replied, John looked and put his arms around her and consoled the Boise native with giving her a nice warm hug. **

"**No there's nothing wrong with you at all, it's them you don't need them" John told**

**Torrie broke away from his embrace; John wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes. **

"**You will find someone who will love and hold you and appreciate you" John told **

"**Yeah anyone in mind," Torrie asked, John looked at her**

"**That's a secret" John replied to her, Torrie let out a small laugh before looking up at John. **

"**I better go, I have a match with Umaga, I'll see you later" John told**

"**Okay good luck" Torrie replied John nodded before walking away leaving a dazzling smiling Torrie Wilson against the wall thinking about him. **

**Torrie played with her curls, and thought that she wanted to watch John's match up close and personal. She hoped that John would be victorious against Umaga, she would hate it if the man she liked lost against Umaga. Torrie thought about John for second before walking off holding her little puppy Chloe in her hand. **

**End of chapter, Please review thanks hunnies **

**Last chapter: Umaga vs. John Cena for the wwe championship, what role will Torrie play **


	3. You're the one I want

**Chapter 3:**

**Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring in a white strapless dress with white sandals. She was introducing the following wwe championship match**

**"You know King this is a great way to finish off this episode of Monday Night Raw" JR said**

**"Yeah JR your right, you know I have been waiting for this match ever since Umaga challenged John Cena ever since these two will finally get it on tonight" King said**

**"Ladies and gentleman please welcome your special guest ring announcer from Boise Idaho Torrie Wilson" Lillian told**

**"We have a special ring announcer, JR how come you never told me" King asked his broadcast partner**

**"Because I didn't know King" JR said**

**A girl like that played in the arena, everyone in the arena got on their feet and cheered for the Boise Native. Torrie came out holding Chloe in her hand. Torrie held up her hand with smile on her face even though last week Carlito dumped her in the ring. Torrie waved and blew her kiss sign before walking down the ring**

**"Wow Torrie looks beautiful, why would Carlito dump a girl like Torrie" King said smiling, Torrie was dressed in a sparkling black strapless dress with cream sandals. She was playing with her silver chain around her dress as she walked the ring. Torrie stepped in the ring and took the microphone off Lillian before giving her good friend a hug.**

**Torrie walked around the ring with her hand on her hip. Torrie smiled and started to introduce the opponents.**

**"The following contest is for the wwe championship, introducing first from West Newbury Massachusetts weighing 248 pounds he is the wwe champion John Cena" Torrie announced as John music was playing**

**The fans all cheered seeing John on the ramp, he looked and saw Torrie in the ring. John did his normal salute before walking down the ring. Torrie moved as John got in the ring. Torrie smiled at the wwe champion**

**"JR look at Torrie's smile" King noticed**

**"Well maybe Torrie likes the champ" JR told seeing the chemistry between John and Torrie**

**John held up his title, he did take a glance at Torrie and checked her out. Torrie laughed at little seeing him look at her. Umaga's music hit stopped the moment between John and Torrie. John took off his top and hat; he threw them into the crowd. The Playboy cover girl couldn't help but look at John's fit body; she fully understood why he was voted the sexiest man in the world by the people.**

**Umaga got in the ring after Torrie introduced him. Torrie looked and got out of the ring and sat down next to King.**

**"Hello Torrie it's good to see you," King told**

**"Thanks King, and JR good to see you both as well" Torrie smiled**

**"So what brings you out here Torrie" King asked**

**"You know it is the holiday season and I heard King always saying he wants to pet Chloe, so King I bought you little present" Torrie smiled**

**"Aww thanks" King said, Torrie laughed as she watched the match start between wwe champion John Cena vs. Umaga. Torrie hoped that John would win and retain the title.**

**"So Torrie what did you think about when Cena FU'D the Big Show" King asked**

**"Very impressive, he's a great champion so I think he will be the one who ends Umaga streak" Torrie told**

**"Really" JR asked**

**"Yeah" Torrie replied**

**"What a match that is going to be" King told **

**The bell rung and the two competitors locked up, Umaga powered out and shoved the champ into the corner before whipping him to the turnbuckle. John moved out away so Umaga went back first into the turnbuckle. John hit Umaga with a right hand but it didn't faze the undefeated superstar, John did it again but still he just screamed at the wwe champ. Umaga kicked John in the midsection and whipped him again to the turnbuckle. John toe-holded the bulldozer and made Umaga go face first into the turnbuckle. **

**"That was a clever move" King said **

**"I think Cena is just trying to survive against this man" JR replied **

**John kicked Umaga into the midsection and lifted the Samoan bulldozer up and gave him a suplex shocking Estrada, Torrie and the crowd. **

**"Whoa I don't think I have ever seen that," King said **

**"No me neither" JR replied **

**John hit a five-knuckle shuffle on him, Torrie couldn't believe her eyes as she watched John lift up Umaga and put him on his shoulders for the FU. **

**"Oh my god, you have to be kidding" JR said **

**"Umaga" Estrada screeched in his normal way **

**Torrie smiled, but her smile faded when Umaga clumped John on the chest getting out of the FU position. John turned and was beheaded with a massive clothesline. Torrie put her hands and scrunched them in her hair with a sign of worry seeing John on the mat.**

**"That was a massive a clothesline" King replied **

**"Umaga" Estrada said **

**Umaga listened to his handler; he dragged John by his hand to the ropes. Torrie's eyes were showing worry, seeing Umaga get ready to jump on the wwe champion. Umaga jumped off the ropes unto John. **

**"Right on John Cena's chest" JR said **

**Umaga did it again but John moved out of the way on the third. Torrie smiled seeing John fight back against Umaga. John hit Umaga in the midsection and did the throwback on the monster. Umaga got straight back up and nailed John with an elbow smash right to John's face. **

**Umaga turned John over on his back; John moved his hand a little. Torrie knew exactly what Umaga was going to do. Torrie got up and took off her headset **

**"Torrie where you going?" King asked, Torrie ran over to the apron **

**Umaga fell back on the rope ready to squash the wwe champion Torrie leapt up on the apron and grabbed Umaga's foot. **

**"Ooh Torrie that may not have been the best idea" King replied **

**Umaga looked down at Torrie, she glanced up at the big man. He was looking at her like he was her predator. Torrie let go of the man's foot and stepped back but Umaga grabbed Torrie by her hair and brought her in the ring. **

**He let go of her; Torrie slowly moved back into the turnbuckle her back was touching the top turnbuckle as Umaga dawned on her. He was about to put his hand on Torrie but John came back and made the save. **

**"Cena saved Torrie thank god, who knows what Umaga would have done" JR replied **

**Torrie got down and rolled out of the ring as John battled Umaga. Torrie was ringside cheering for John while he battled Umaga **

**"Come on John" Torrie slapped her hand on the mat **

**Umaga stopped Cena with a Samoan drop. Torrie put her fingers in her hair and scrunched showing signs of worry. Torrie saw Umaga go to the top rope with that thumb **

**"If he hits this then we have a new wwe champion" JR said **

**"Come on John, Cena, Cena" Torrie cheered, John moved out of the way and Umaga crushed his thumb into the canvas. Torrie clapped and continued to cheer for John **

**"Come on" Torrie replied **

**Both men were getting up, Umaga went for Cena but John tripped him and locked in the STFU. Estrada screamed seeing his monster in the STFU. **

**"Is Umaga going to tap?" King shouted **

**"I don't know, but Cena is giving him everything once of strength he has" JR said **

**"Come on" Torrie replied, Umaga couldn't take anymore and tapped out. The fans all jumped to their feet seeing John victorious **

**Torrie jumped and down seeing he won. Torrie had a huge smile on her face. John was on his knees after his hardest match with Umaga. Torrie clapped and got in the ring. **

**"Here's the winner still wwe champion John Cena" Lillian announced **

**Torrie stepped in the ring, Torrie saw John on the mat she grabbed his hand and held into up and pointed to still the wwe champ. **

**"Woo baby, right here" Torrie smiled, she hugged John. The fans cheered while the surprised John Cena hugged Torrie. Torrie pulled apart and looked into John's eyes **

**"You did it" Torrie replied **

**"Yeah" John spoke, Torrie stared at him for a few seconds and kissed John **

**"Wait a minute did I just imagine that" JR asked **

**"Oh my god Torrie just kissed John" King said **

**John pulled back and looked at Torrie, she gave him a smile before going to leave the ring. John looked confused he had no idea what was going on. Torrie stepped under the ropes ready to leave the fans were going crazy with cheering. John grabbed her hand and bringing back into the ring. **

**"Kiss her kiss her" The fans chanted **

**Torrie looked at him, still holding her hand he bought her into him and this time he kissed her. Torrie smiled and kissed him. John dropped wwe title on the mat and sunk into a kiss with Torrie. **

**Torrie put her hands around John's neck, as he placed one of his arms around her back bringing her closer to him, and the other caressed her face and slid down to her neck, John slid his tongue into Torrie's mouth and massaged it against hers. **

**"Okay so last week Torrie was dumped by Carlito and now she's with wwe champion John Cena" King said **

**"That's basically the story King" JR told **

**"I think we have a new couple" King asked **

**"What about Carlito?" John asked, Torrie smiled **

**"Carlito who…" **

**"I guess you figured out I was the guy then" John asked, Torrie nodded **

**"Yep" Torrie replied **

**John opened the ropes for Torrie, she smiled and stepped down and waited for John to get of the ring. Torrie smiled and held John's hand as they walked up the ramp together as raw came to a close. **

**Torrie finally found someone to love and hold her in the wwe champion John Cena and knew that their love for each other would last for eternity. **

**Trish and Randy finally got together of liking each other for 3 years. Jeff finally admitted to Lillian that he is in love with her and they are still together. Kelly and CM punk ruled ECW as the number one couple and Mickie stayed good friends with Shawn who of course stayed faithful with his wife Becca and of course Hunter and Stephanie still loved each other and were proud to have sweet Little Aurora their beloved daughter in their life. Of Course everyone stayed in touch with each other.**

**End of story, Well I hope you liked it sorry if you don't. Anyway thanks for reading. This story may be done Lol but please continue to read and review my other stories again thanks bye for now **

**Kelly xxxxxx**


End file.
